Anniversary
by Emeraldvj
Summary: On the anniversary for the end of the war, Draco and Hermione chose to spend it alone together. Dramione oneshot.


**Hello everyone, I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated anything in a while. To be frank, I don't know if I'm going to update my two main stories for a while. I'm not too into Maximum Ride or Percy Jackson anymore, so I probably won't pick up three worlds for a bit. On the bright side, I bear good news as well!**

**For those of you who like my style of writing, or my fellow authors' styles of writing, three of us have started an account together called bushfiretransition. We have some stories currently up that we've worked on, and we plan on adding more relatively soon. Since we're pretty bad about posting things, we'll all try to work harder for you people. Anyways, without further stuff: Anniversary!**

* * *

As a soft breeze blew quietly on the cold autumn night, a young man sat atop a building overlooking London. He lifted his arm to take a look at his silver wristwatch. Then, he sighed and looked up at Big Ben's clock tower. Ten minutes until midnight.

Suddenly, a clicking sound came from behind him as someone opened the door to the rooftop.

"Hello there, Malfoy."

Draco turned around to find a brunette witch wearing a long brown coat behind him. He smiled. "Granger," he replied.

Hermione gave him a soft smile and walked over to where he was standing.

Nine minutes until midnight.

Draco looked over the illuminated city. "It's nice, isn't it?" he asked.

Hermione giggled a bit. "Yeah," she said, "it is." She took his arm and led him to the edge of the building. Then, she took a seat and patted the spot next to her for Draco to sit down. When he did, she rested her head on his shoulder. They sat peacefully for a moment. No words. No movement. No reminders of the burden of everyday life. After a minute, Hermione looked up at the blond, "Draco," she started, "how long has it been?"

Eight minutes before midnight.

Draco looked up at the clock tower before returning to the girl with him."It's been three years."

Hermione closed her eyes and leaned back into his shoulder. "It feels like it's been so long."

"I know," Draco replied, "It's hard to believe three years ago our world was in shambles."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "You know what I find strange?"

Draco waited for her reply.

"Even as we were fighting for our lives and running from danger, things here stayed the same," Hermione said.

Draco nodded in agreement. "At least it's over, now."

Seven minutes left.

"Hermione, do you think things could have been different?" the blond asked, "do you think we could have been on the same side?"

The witch pondered his question for a moment before answering, "Honestly, Draco, I couldn't say. Maybe, maybe not. But the thing is, I don't think that matters. What matters is that it's being fixed. People are healing, and change is happening."

The two sat in silence until Hermione spoke up again, "Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you pick muggle London to meet up?" Hermione asked.

"Well Hermione," Draco answered, "if we met up in the wizarding world, we wouldn't have this spectacular view of the city. We wouldn't see the tower all lit up or the full moon that's out."

As a cold breeze wafted by, Hermione pulled her coat tighter as she shivered a bit. Instinctively, Draco took off his gray scarf and gave it to her before he wrapped an arm around her shoulders to help her warm up.

"You know, that doesn't make it any less strange Malfoy. You still don't seem like the kind of person who would stroll through the muggle world casually," Hermione said, looking at the breathtaking view and tightening the scar around her neck.

Draco shrugged. "Why do people celebrate the end of a war?"

This time, Hermione took a moment to think. "I guess it's because it marks the end of a hard time and the beginning of change for the better."

Six minutes.

A few seconds passed by in silence as Draco and Hermione sat comfortably and watched the people of muggle London strolling out on the streets.

"Hermione," Draco started, "why aren't you back over there with Pot-head and Weaselbee celebrating the end of the war?"

"I don't know. I guess I didn't want to think about the trouble it caused us or talk to all the people and crowds looking at us like saviors."

Draco laughed, "Well, what did you think saving the wizarding world would get you? A box of chocolates and a pat on the head for good measure?"

"Shut up," Hermione mumbled, burying her head in his shoulder. When she finished, she asked Draco another question: "Why did you join Voldemort during the war?"

Draco flinched a bit. "You already know why."

"No," she said, "I know what everyone else says, but I haven't heard it from you."

"If you've heard everyone else's stories, then there isn't much left to tell."

"Then tell me anyways," she repeated stubbornly.

"Fine," Draco sighed, "I'll tell it as it was. They threatened me with my mother's life on the line if I didn't do what they wanted."

"'They' being?"

"Seriously Granger, how slow are you? I'm sure your to peas-for-brains best friends could figure it out. 'They' were the death eaters, Voldemort, my father... Who else would it have been? Gilderoy Lockhart?"

"How would I know? I just wanted to be sure," Hermione replied.

"Just forget about it. The past is in the past and my mother is living comfortably, just as she should."

"I don't know, and sorry I asked. I just figured it would be more detailed or different from what people say."

"Why would it be?"

Hermione shrugged.

Five minutes left.

"What about you?" Draco asked, "What happened with your parents during the war?"

"No much to tell. I obliviated them before the climax of the war."

"Did you ever have it reversed?"

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, just last year."

Draco got a bit quieter, "How did they react?"

Hermione was still for a second before she gave her reply, "They were mad at first. We stayed out of contact for a bit, but we made up, and now, we're mending. I can't be sure if my relationship with them will be the same, but it's going well. They still love me, and I'll still love them."

"I'm sure it'll work out."

"I hope so," Hermione replied with a sigh, "Things in our Hogwarts days were so much simpler."

"I know," Draco laughed, "Remember how much we hated each other back then?"

"God, you were such a prat."

"Bookworm."

"Ferret."

"Beaver."

"Albino."i

"Know it all."

"Prick."

"Teacher's pet."

"Brat."

"Nerd."

"Git."

"Done yet?"

"Nope. Arrogant, fool, idiot, pompous, twat... Okay. I think that's it for now. " Hermione laughed.

Four minutes.

"Hermione, what do you want to do in the future?" Draco asked.

"I don't know... Travel, maybe? It's hard to say. Why do you ask?"

"No idea. Just curious, I guess."

"Well, what about you?"

"Who knows? I suppose I want to work on expanding the family business, but other than that I have no clue."

The bushy brunette nodded in agreement. As neither of them knew what to say next, Hermione nuzzled into Draco for comfort as he held her. After she closed her eyes to rest, she heard some music coming from the streets. It wasn't anything newer, so she didn't know what it was. It was definitely classical, and it had a soft, sweet melody.

"Do you know what that song is?" she asked, removing her head from his shoulder.

"No, but it sounds nice," Draco replied, "Why do you think they're playing it so late?"

"I have no idea." She searched the streets a bit to find where the music was coming from. Down below them, a few buildings to the left, they saw a bar with a string quartet playing the music. In front of the quartet, there were tables with people eating or having a glass of wine. Slightly behind them, there was a small crowd enjoying the music, and an older couple was dancing slowly to the song. The two sat for a moment to enjoy the light melody before Draco carefully got off the edge to stand on the main part of the roof. Hermione on the other hand, continued to sit and listen to the music.

"Hermione, come and dance."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Malfoy, just because you said it, doesn't mean that it's going to happen."

Draco smirked: "Hermione, I'm surprised you've forgotten already; Malfoys always get what they want."

Hermione rolled her eyes as Draco held out his hand for her. Grinning, she took it and let him lead her to the center of the roof. Slowly, they danced around a bit until the music got quieter.

Three minutes left.

"Satisfied, Draco?" Hermione inquired.

The blond pretended to contemplate his answer, "I don't know, Hermione, are you enjoying it?"

"I suppose there are worse things to do up here," she replied nonchalantly.

"Like what?"

"Like actually hold a conversation with you," Hermione answered, grinning.

Two minutes.

"Come on, there are worse people to hold conversation with."

Hermione raise an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Well, you could be talking to Ickle-Ronniekins, for one," he said.

"How is talking to Ron worse?"

"Well, there are numerous reasons. I'm more intelligent, more handsome, more logical, wealthier, more interesting, I don't have squirrel cheeks, I don't always have food in my mouth..."

"Alright, I get the point."

One minute tell midnight.

"Well, Hermione, if you don't want to talk to me, and you don't want to dance, I have a better idea."

"What?"

"Well, maybe you'll have to wait and see."

"Maybe I don't want to."

"In that case, Granger, you're very lucky you don't have a lot of waiting to do."

The couple stopped dancing. Suddenly, the clock struck twelve and Draco brought his lips down slowly onto Hermione's. As the bell rang, the two continued and broke apart after a few sweet moments.

Draco picked up Hermione's hand and fondled the small silver band on her finger. "Happy anniversary, love."

* * *

**Aww, Dramione is so perfect. Sorry for those of you who don't ship it, but thanks for reading anyways. As usual, I hope you all liked it, and if you want, I recently finished another oneshot with a companion that is posted on bushfiretransition. Please R&amp;R if you want to! Bye!**


End file.
